Romione - The Proposal
by Morgan-Jayde
Summary: Will Ron work up the courage to express his true feelings to Hermione? Will they find a way to break through the struggles? Will she say yes?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:  
"Morning 'Mione. How did you sleep?" Ron asked still half asleep as he stumbled down the stairs.

"Morning Ron," She answered as she passed Ron his morning coffee. "I slept alright, what about you?" Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek before he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah good. Ahhh no! Chudley Cannons lost again." Ron whinged as he let the daily fall back onto the table.

"Oh stop complaining, when was the last time they actually won something?" Hermione joked as she sipped some of her own coffee. Ron gave her a look as if to say; don't start.

"Oh no! it cant be that time already!" Hermione gasped as she stared at the clock in front of her. 8.30am. Ron looked at her with a confused face.

"Ginny and Harry will be here any minute! Quick, go get changed." Hermione said as she snatched his coffee from under his nose.

"Hey! I was drinking that." He argued as she tipped the remains down the sink.

"Don't worry about the coffee Ronald, go and get dressed; or do you wish for your sister and best friend to see you in your pyjamas?"

He thought for a moment. He had made his decision very quickly, He ran up the stairs, tripping over several until he reached his destination. After Hermione heard the bedroom door slam, she looked around her house.

"Ahh screw it." She said as she made a flick motion with her wand. As she watched, things began flying around the room back into their rightful places. The scrub brush began scrubbing the dishes; clothes were being folded and flown upstairs to Ron's surprise, and the remains of a cup Ron had hidden yesterday was being swept up.

"Much better." Hermione smiled as she stared around her living room and kitchen in astonishment.

"Knock knock, anyone home?" Asked Ginny as she peeped her head through the front door.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione breathed as she hugged her two best friends.

"Hey Hermione, where's Ron?" Harry asked as he returned the hug.

"Upstairs getting dressed. He forgot what day it was again." Hermione sighed.

"Ahh you're here guys. Bloody hell Hermione, a little more warning would have been helpful." Ron said as he tried not to trip down the stairs. It was on the last step that his foot got caught and he landed face first on the wooden floor. They all tried not to laugh as Harry ran to help his friend up.

"Geez Ron, you would think since we lived in the burrow all those years, you would know how to walk down a flight of stairs." Ginny smiled as she tried her best not to laugh. But she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, causing Hermione to lose it as well.

"Oh shut up you two." Ron growled as a wiped himself off. Harry hid a giggle under his breath.

"Ah im sorry. Forgive me?" asked Hermione with a glowing puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose." Ron answered calmly. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Ginny.

"So are you ready to go?"

"I am if you are."

"Great, I'll just got get my bag." Answered Hermione as she walked into the other room.

"What are you boys gonna do today then?" Ginny asked as she rummaged through her bag.

The two boys looked at eachother.

"Umm, well, Florean Fortescue's opening up his ice cream parlour again. So maybe we could stop by there, and maybe ever pop by to see George?" Ron replied as he shrugged his shoulders to Harry.

"Yeah sounds good." Harry nodded.

"Alright. I'm all good. We'll see you boys later. I love you." Hermione said as she pulled Ron down for a gentle kiss.

"Bye boys. Love you Harry." Ginny said as she blowed Harry a kiss.

The door closed behind them, and Harry and Ron stood without a thought in the world.

"So; You wanna go to this opening?" Ron asked plainly.

"Sure. Why not." Harry answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

Part 2:  
Harry and Ron stepped into a beautifully set up shop, with streamers, balloons bowls of candy in every corner. At the front of the shop, stood a large counter that contained every flavour of ice cream you could ever imagine. The two boys stood flabbergasted for a few seconds before someone tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in ages. Doesn't this place look amazing?!" Announced Dean with astonishment. Seamus stood behind him.

"Seamus, Dean. It's great to see you." Harry smiled as he shook the boys' hands. Ron shook their hands, then turned back to stare at the magnificent food that awaited him. A voice broke into the room

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, may I please have your attention up here."

Up on a platform stood Mr Florean Fortescue; owner of this particular ice cream parlour. He has been known for many years as the best man to receive ice cream from. Since the destruction of the Second Wizarding World, it has taken Mr Fortescue nearly 2 years to get back on track and do what he loves.

"I would like the thank you all for coming to the Second Grand Opening of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It means a lot to me that you could all be here and celebrate this wondrous occasion with me. Since that awful time, almost two years ago, I didn't believe I would be able to come back here and see all your lovely faces again; but here we all are; together. Anyway, I know declare this shop to be.. OPEN!" He announced with excitement. The room filled with cheers as Mr Fortescue revealed a golden plarck announcing the second grand opening of his beloved shop..

After everyone received their free ice cream cone of any flavour, Dean and Seamus joined Harry and Ron on the outside chairs of the store.

"So, what's been happening lately?" Asked Seamus as he licked the edges of his ice cream.

"Ahh not much. Hermione and I have moved in together and she's got me addicted to television." Ron answered smiling. Harry and Dean laughed while Seamus sat there confused.

"What's a 'television'?"

"Didn't your family own a television Seamus? You dad was a muggle after all" Asked Harry. Seamus shook his head.

"Well it's this little box the muggles use to entertain themselves. It a strange little box, but very addictive." Ron shrugged. Seamus still didn't understand.

"Why would the muggles need a little box to keep them entertained? Is their world really that boring?"

The three boys just laughed as their friend sat waiting for an answer.

"Haha I suppose so." Chuckled Dean.

"Never mind that anymore. Harry, are you and Ginny still dating?" Asked Seamus anxiously. This caused Dean to stop laughing. He would love to hear the response.

"Yeah we are." Smiled Harry.

"They're getting married soon too!" Bragged Ron. He was happy that his sister had found someone decent and respectable, and for his best friend to be that guy, was perfect. He knew that his sister would never be sad if Harry was there. Harry smiled even more.  
The two boys were shocked by happy for the friend of many years.

"Congratulations Harry! When's the big day?" Asked Seamus as he tried not to show how happy his was for the couple.

"In the spring. It's what Ginny has always wanted, so I'm going to make sure it's everything she ever dreamed of." Harry smiled.

Part 3:  
"Come on Gin. Time to come out and show it off." Hermione announced excited.

"Okay, but don't laugh at me." Ginny answered from behind the curtain.

"I'm not going to laugh at you. I promise! Now please come out." Hermione chuckled.

"Okay." Ginny breathed slowly.

She pulled back the curtain to reveal herself wearing a beautiful strapless white wedding dress flowing down her body to the ground below. As the sun shone threw the window, the diamonds around her waist and chest glistened like her eyes whenever they saw Harry. Ginny stood nervously as she awaited for Hermione's response. She was speechless. She never believed her friend could get more beautiful, but turn out she could, and she was standing right in front of her.

"Say something please!" Begged Ginny.

"Wow, Gin. You.. look.. absolutely.. beautiful!" Hermione said slowly as she struggled to pronounce words. Ginny simply blushed.  
"How does it feel?" Asked Hermione still not being able to take her eyes off her.

"Amazing. It is so comfy and smooth." Grinned Ginny.

"So.. it's the one then?" Asked Hermione trying to contain herself.

"What do you think?" Laughed Ginny.

"I think heck yes! It looks amazing on you Gin. Harry will love it as well, which is always a bonus."

The two girls laughed as they hugged.

"Okay; now its time to find your dress!" Smiled Ginny.

"Haha. Oh I guess so." Laughed Hermione.

As the two girls searched around the room for a perfect maid of honour dress, Ginny had to bring up the conversation that was always on her mind other than her wedding.

"So, when do you think you and Ron will be getting married then?" She asked as she examined a long turquoise coloured silk dress.

"What do you mean? We're not getting married."

"I meant when do you think he's going to pop the question Hermione."

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. What do you think of this dress?" Hermione replied as she held up a violet knee length dress.

"Ehh, I think we could find something better. And what do you mean you haven't talked about it? You must have had thoughts about it at least."

"Well of course I've had thoughts about it, I just think there's no point worrying about it until it happens. Besides, it is your brother we're talking abut here, so it could take him years to propose, if it ever happens." Hermione shrugged.

"Come on Hermione. It's obvious you two love each other, do you think its time to take the next step?"

"We've only just moved in together. And besides, Ron's just started his new job, I just got promoted. Life is fine at the moment, we don't need anything to cause more stress. That's not to say that if he did propose I wouldn't accept, but still."

"You've been living together for 5 months already Hermione."

"Really? It cant have been 5 months surly."

Ginny nodded.

"Oh.. well still. Nothing is going to happen until we are both ready."

"Okay. Hey, what about this dress? Look, its light, you can move around in it, dance in it if you please, it's a great colour, and it would look great on you. Plus it's on special!" Ginny beamed as she held up a stunning dress perfect for Hermione.  
"Perfect" Hermione smiled.

Part 4:  
"Do you want to go see if the boys are still in Diagon alley?" Asked Ginny after they left the bridal shop in London.

"Yeah sure. I would love some of that famous ice cream Ron doesn't shut up about." Hermione replied as she licked her lips.

"Well theres no point apparating there, the Leaky Cauldron is only a couple of blocks away."

"Okay, so which way is it then." Hermione asked giggling.

"This way… I think." Laughed Ginny.

"Well, this can be our own little adventure. And if we get lost, well then we can find a little alleyway and apparate there." Giggled Hermione.

Soon enough, they found themselves at The Leaky Cauldron. The girls entered what looked like the abandoned tavern thrilled to have finally arrived.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. What can I help you with today?" Tom asked happily.

"Hey Tom, we were just opening to get into Diagon Alley to see if our boyfriends were still there actually." Replied Hermione.

"You mean your boyfriend, I'm planning to see my fiancé." Smiled Ginny.

"Congratulations Future Mrs Potter. Let yourselves out the back ladies. Enjoy your time." Waved Tom as he took his place back behind his bar to continue wiping some glasses.

"Hes so lovely." Smiled Ginny as Hermione opened up the passage way.

"Yes he is, now where do you think these boys of ours are?" Asked Hermione as she glanced around at the busy Diagon Alley.

"Who knows; what about we check out the ice cream parlour first? They're probably still stuffing their face with ice cream." Suggested Ginny.

As the walked over to the parlour, they could see Harry and Ron still sitting out the front talking to Dean and Seamus.

"Hey guys." Hermione said the two girls approached the table.

"Hermione! Hey," Ron kissed her tenderly "Where have you been all day?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Hey Seamus and Dean! How have you guys been? Its been ages." Hermione said as she hugged the two boys and took a seat on Ron's lap.

"Yeah we've been good." Replied Dean and Seamus as they both hugged Ginny.

As the group talked about their lives after Hogwarts, the air became to grow colder and the sky began to grow darker.

"Storms coming, we better go. It was great catching up with you all." Dean and Seamus smiled as they waved goodbye.

"Yeah we better head to. So I'll see you tomorrow Gin?"Asked Hermione as she stood up, never letting go of Ron's hand.

"Yep. Bye guys." Ginny smiled as Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley.

"They're so adorable, don't you think?" Asked Ginny as she watched disappear through entrance.

"Yes they are. Glad it ended up how it did. We're all alive, Your with me, and Hermione's with Ron. Everything perfect and how it should be." Smiled Harry as he kissed Ginny's neck.

"Haha you're tickling me. Come on, I've got a treat for you at home." Ginny smiled seductively at her future husband.

"I'm right behind you." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind as they walked down the alleyway.

Part 5:  
"What do you want for dinner?" Asked Ron as he spoke through the bathroom door.

"Whatever you want, I don't mind." Answered Hermione as she opened the door to see only a towel wrapped around her and her hair pinned back. Ron's eyes widened as Hermione pushed him out of the room so she could get changed.

"Pizza it is." He said as the door closed behind him.

When Hermione came downstairs, she found the dishes washed, clothes folded and two big fluffy pillows and a large blanket resting on the couch.

"What all this?" Asked Hermione as a smile spread across her face.

"Ahh just a little something for you, to show I care." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Thank you Ronald, you shouldn't have." She smiled as she leaned in and gave him a kiss that meant a thousand words.

*ding dong*

"Ahh that will be the pizza delivery guy." He smiled as he gazed down at his smiling girlfriend.

"You ordered pizza for dinner?" She laughed.

"Of course. If it's going to be a night for you, do you really expect me to poison you with my cooking?"

Hermione laughed as she took a seat on the couch and threw the blanket over her. Ron placed the pizza box on the coffee table in front of them, beside the bottle of soft drink, a pile of movies and some pop corn ready to be cooked.

"So which movie do you want to watch first?" Ron asked as he sat back and let her search through the movies.

"Oh, defiantly this one first up." Hermione smiled. She was holding up her favourite movie at the time, 'Love Actually'

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course" He smiled as he hoped up of the couch and placed the dvd into the player. When he sat back down, Hermione snuggled into his chest and pulled the blanket up.

"I love you Ron. Thank you, this is perfect." She smiled as she kissed him tenderly.

" I love you more" He answered as he placed his hand behind her head as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. The movie began to start, so Ron gave her one more kiss and sat back up. Once again, Hermione snuggled into Ron's chest as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

*half way though the movie*  
"Don't you think, the guy that brought the present for that girl instead of his wife sounds a lot like Snape?" Hermione asked as she pulled out another few pieces of popcorn.

"Yeah he does. It bloody terrifying how much he actually sounds like him." He replied.

Ron had seen this movie so many times, he was able to time his favourite line for Hermione perfectly.

"To Me, You Are Perfect." He said calmly as he looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend. She looked up at him with happiness and hope in her eyes that she pulled his head down for a passionate and meaningful kiss.

"That is the most romantic thing you have said to me yet, even if it did come from a movie" She laughed as tears of joy came to her eyes.

They both feel asleep on the couch, in each others arms before the movie even finished. It had been a long day, but it finished perfectly.

Part 6  
As the sun shone throughout the house, and the morning breeze gently stirred the curtains, a smile spread across Hermione's face. She had dreamt an amazing dream, and now she had to wake up to reality. Except something happened, that doesn't usually happen in life; she woke to see that her 'dream' was reality. She had an amazing boyfriend who loved her as much as she loved him, and he was her best friend. They had so much history together fighting dark wizards, Hogwarts teachers, three headed dogs and so much more.

"He's the one." She thought to herself as she gazed up at her sleeping boyfriend. The sun slowly moved across his eye lids, causing him to stir a little bit, but fall right back to sleep. Hermione chuckled as she pulled herself up. To her surprise, something pulled her back.

"Good morning beautiful." Ron smiled as he tried to wake himself up.

"Good morning." Hermione laughed as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"How did you sleep?" Ron yawned

"Great. How about you?" She smiled rested her hand on his chest.

"Amazing. Care to join me for a shower?" He asked casually.

"Haha, you straight out with it aren't you."

Ron looked at her smiling as he waited for an answer.

"I'd love too."

He got up off the couch, took Hermione's hands and pulled her up gently, wrapping his arms around her waist as he lowered his head to give her a kiss. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She rested one hand behind his head as he asked to deepen the kiss; she happily accepted. Ron walked them to the bathroom where they enjoyed a long, hot and steamy shower together.

"So what are you doing today while I'm with Ginny?" Hermione asked as she pulled a t-shirt over her head.

"I don't know yet. Probably do something with Harry. I think he wants to do some more training for work, so maybe that. What are you and Gin doing?" He asked as he sat on the bed trying to put a shoe on.

"Umm, so more wedding preparation. I don't know how long I will be though." She answered as she slipped into her shoes.

"I hope not too long, I'll be all alone and miserable without you." Ron laughed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I wont be too late. I love you." She kissed him goodbye as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"I love you more!" He yelled after her

"Not possible!" She yelled back.

Ron laughed as he glanced around the place. What was he going to do today? He decided to call Harry on that telephone thing. Hermione had only recently brought it, and Harry was the only one Ron had called. That was the only number he knew. He dialled the number slowly, and that funny noise started to go off. He guessed it meant it was working.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other end.

"Harry? Is that you?" Ron whispered.

"Ron? Its okay, you don't need to whisper, just talk normally." Harry laughed.

"Oh, okay. Is this good?" He asked as he spoke at a normal tone.

"Perfect. Hermione just got here; she says she misses you already"

"Tell her I miss her more," Ron laughed. "Anyway, did you want to do something today? Maybe go see George, or go to The Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah sure. It's better than being here while the girls are doing something to do with the wedding. 'It's called organising!' " Ron laughed as he listened to his little sister butt into the conversation.

"Okay I'm sorry. What I meant is it's better than being here watching the girls ORGANISE things for the wedding. Better? 'Much better!" The two boys laughed until it became not funny anymore.

"Okay, so where do you want to meet?" Ron asked as he tried to control his laughter.

"I'll meet you in Diagon Alley, outside of Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yep sure, I'll see you there."

**Authors Note: Hey Guys. This was written a long time ago, back when I first started writing Harry Potter Fan Fics. There is more of this story coming, it was in fact 21 pages long, but I decided not to post it all at once. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 7

"So have you sent out the invitations yet?" Asked Hermione as she looked through memories Harry and Ginny have shared.

"We have begun putting together a list of who to invite, but since Harry wants everyone that is special to him to be there, it's taking some time. We are inviting all of Dumbledore's Army, Hogwarts teachers, Order of the Phoenix, our friends and family, and Harry even wants to invite his aunt, uncle and cousin. So as you can guess, it's a lot of people to think of." Ginny replied as she flipped through ideas on where to hold the ceremony and reception.

"Wow Gin, it's really coming along isn't it."

"Yeah, it's starting to get a bit nerve racking actually." She smiled.

"Oh you will be fine Gin. You have me here if you ever need help." Hermione smiled as she took Ginny's hand.

"Thanks 'Mione. Anyway, what did you and Ron get up to last night?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, ahh our night was magical. And I don't mean, use a wand kind of magic, I mean real magic, between us."

"So you guys.. umm…"

"Nahh; that was this morning" Hermione laughed.

"Haha oh wow, so what happened last night then, that was so.. 'magical'?" She asked eager to find out all the details.

"Well, after I got out of the shower, I came down stairs to see that Ron had done the dishes, folded the clothes and set up two beg fluffy pillows and a large comfy blanket on the couch. We ate pizza for dinner, drank some soft drinks, made some popcorn and he let me pick the first movie to watch. So of course I picked my favourite movie of all time,"

"Love Actually." Hermione and Ginny said simultaneously.

"I know you too well Hermione." Ginny laughed.

"Okay okay, anyway, we fell asleep in each others arms before the movie even finished. Although it wasn't a 5 star restaurant, it was perfect." Hermione smiled as the memories from the previous night started flooding her mind.

"That does sound amazing 'Mione! I can't believe my brother would do something like that though, He would never do the dished at Mum and Dads." She laughed.

"Well it was amazing. Best night of my life."

"Best night of your life so far." Ginny winked.

Part 8

Ron arrived outside of Georges shop to find Harry sitting on a bench waiting there for him, just like they had arranged.

"Hey Mate, ready to go in?" Ron asked as he began walking for the door.

"Yeah, you took long enough!"

"What do you mean? I just had to quickly wash the left overs from last night before Hermione got home; it took me 5 minutes, max. How long were you waiting?" He asked as he held the door open for Harry.

"3 minutes!" Harry laughed.

"Oh real funny. You waited years for Ginny, 3 minutes wouldn't kill you." He joked.

As they walked into the store, they were overwhelmed with joy, as they looked up to see George assisting a young child that was interested on Fred's last made product, A mini pensieve that you can place into your most precious item. Ron had already brought one for Hermione and placed it in a locket for her last birthday. She wore it every day. It contained all of their favourite memories together.

"Hey Georgy boy." Ron joked as he walked up to his brother.

"Hey Won Won." George said back with a slight smile on his face to show his pride on his comment. Ron's face changed emotion.

"Shut up." Ron said as he looked away. Harry laughed at the two brothers as Ron refused to make contact.

"So what can I help you boys with?" George asked clasping his hands together.

"We just wanted to stop by and see how you have been doing." Harry smiled.

"Yeah well I've been pretty good. I asked Angelina to marry me, and she said yes. But how could she not say yes, I mean look at me." George smiled as he struck a pose.

"Well it's great to see that you're okay." Smiled Harry.

"Yeah im great, business is going great. Everything is great. Hey Ron!" Ron looked over at his brother. "When you gonna propose to Hermione?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, with all this wedding planning she's been doing with Ginny, you don't honestly expect her to not wonder do you?" He asked as he raised one eyebrow. Harry tuned into the conversation, crossed his arms and waited with an eager face.

"Umm, I don't know. Honestly. It hasn't crossed my mind." Ron lied. He really had been thinking about it, he always had. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he just didn't know how to ask, and was too worried about the chance of rejection.

"Well you better hurry up and start thinking! She's a beautiful girl, and if you don't make a move soon, I'm sure there will be plenty of other guys that will." George teased. Harry tried not to laugh as he cupped his hand across Ron's shoulder.

"Times ticking away there 'mate'. He said as he did his best impersonation of Ron.

Part 9

*Night before Harry and Ginny's wedding*

*Harry's place*

"So, what do you wan to do on your last night of bachelor-hood?" Asked Ron as he passed Harry a glass of fire whiskey.

"I don't know. I miss Gin though." Harry said as he took the glass and flopped himself onto the couch.

"Yeah well I miss Hermione, but we cant sit here in our own self pity. Let's go do something. I heard they have some pretty good night clubs in London. Or we could invite some boys over and play a midnight game of quidditch?" Ron suggested.

Harry ran the ideas through his head. He didn't really feel like going out and getting drunk; and he was a terrible dancer, though he had been taking secret dance classes to surprise Ginny with. A night with the bys at home sounded like a great night.

"Send a letter out to the boys, we're gonna have a night in." Harry announced as he went to get changed into something more comfortable.

*The Burrow*

"Okay, so we have the popcorn?" Ginny asked.

"Check!" Hermione would reply.

"DVD's?"

"Check!"

"Hair accessories and manicure/pedicure things?"

"Check!"

"Chocolate?"

"Check!"

"Chips?"

"Check!"

"And some hot fudge sundaes and hot chocolate!" Interrupted Mrs Weasley as se carried a tray in.

"DOUBLE CHECK!" Hermione laughed.

They were all set for a complete girl's night before the big day. This was the first time Hermione and Ginny had held an all girls night, and they were extremely excited!

"Luna will be here shortly as well!" Ginny said excited. As she opened the packet of chips and spread out the selection of movies in store for them, they heard a loud noise.

Part 10.

"Hello everyone." Luna waved.

"Luna! I'm so glad you could make it!" Ginny said as she ran up and gave Luna a big hug.

"Of course, it's your wedding Ginny. I would never miss it." She said calmly.

"Hey Luna." Hermione smiled as she gave Luna a hug.

"Hello Hermione. My gosh, you both look beautiful." Luna smiled as she admired her friends.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as usual." Hermione replied.

"Okay guys, its time to sit down, watch some sad movies and cry, watch some funny movies and laugh, and watch some scary movies and never sleep again." Ginny Grinned.

"But Ginny, It's your wedding tomorrow, you must get some sleep." Luna smiled.

"I know Luna. Come on!" Ginny said as she took Luna and Hermione's hands and pulled them towards the couch. "I'll be in the middle of you both, so then I can cuddle you both" Laughed Ginny. She was determined on having a great night. Arthur stood in the kitchen shaking his head as he watched the girls get all the pillows and blankets ready and start to choose a movie to watch. Hermione even started to do Ginny's hair.

"I cant do this all night!" He whispered to himself as he looked out the window into the starry night. As he stared out, a strange figure came into view, he couldn't yet understand what it was, but it was getting closer, and closer, and closer; SMASH! A strange little owl had flown through the glass window. It must have been going to fast since it was trying to slow down, but still smashed through the window hard enough to leave behind small fragments of the window.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Ginny asked from the other room sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Gin, just your brothers stupid owl running into the window. Reparo."

He retrieved the letter from the owl's mouth while admiring his newly repaired window.

Dad,  
Come to Harry's place for a night of fun.  
Ron.

He scrunched the note up, threw it in the bin and grabbed his things.

"Im heading to your place Gin. I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight." He said as he kissed Molly's head and apparated to the house.

*Back with Harry and Ron*

"Hey Boys!" Arthur said as he entered through the front door. He always believed that he was intruding if he apparated into someone's living room, so he would also go straight to the front door.

"Arthur! Glad you could join us." Harry said as he shook his hand.

"Anytime Harry, anytime at all. It was hell over there." A plain expression ran across Arthur face as he remembered what was happening over there.  
"So boys, what are we doing tonight?" Arthur asked as he clasped his hands together in anticipation.

"Yeah, what have you got planned Harry?" Asked Neville. Seamus and Dean were also waiting for an answer

"Well, anyone up for a game of midnight quidditch?" All the men looked at each other while thinking over their decision.

"Why not, someone beating you potter is long over due" Replied Seamus.

"Yeah I'm game. What about you guys?" Asked Dean. the remaining men looked at each other.

"Okay, but I get to be keeper." Announced Arthur.

"Okay so, Team 1 will be; Seamus, Neville and Ron. Team 2 will be Arthur, Myself and Dean." Harry said as he grew excited.

"Game on Boys!" Nodded Seamus.

The boys played 4 games, until Arthur started to complain of being on a broom for too long. Each team won 2 games, but as usual, Harry was the fastest seeker to catch the snitch.

Part 11

It was the morning of the long awaited Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley wedding. Everyone who meant anything to them was attending, but before anything could happen, the bride and groom needed to get ready. Hermione was in her dressing gown doing Ginny's hair and Luna was doing her make-up. Ginny stared at her reflection as it changed dramatically.

"You're both miracle workers. I never knew I could look like this." Ginny said as she tilted her head side to side to admire her complexion and beauty.

"You have always been beautiful Ginny." Answered Hermione as she placed curlers through out Ginny's hair.

"Try and stay still Gin, I don't want to put mascara all over your face." Begged Luna as she steadied her hand to apply the mascara and eye shadow.

Mrs Weasley walked into the room and covered her mouth in shook.

"Oh my, Ginny. You look amazing! You're so beautiful! My little girl is getting married today! She gasped as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Haha ahh mum, don't cry please. And don't make me cry either." She laughed as she hugged her mother.

"But, you are so beautiful. My little girl; getting married; TODAY!" ahh I'm so proud of you my darling girl." Mrs Weasley blubbered.

"Oh my, okay. I need to calm down now. Haha. Anyway girls, its nearly time to get changed." Mrs Weasley beamed.

"Great Mrs Weasley, thank you." Smiled Hermione as she pushed Ginny back in the chair to hurry and finish her hair. Luna and Hermione's hair had already been done by Molly, now it was time to finish Ginny's, get dressed and go to a wedding.

"Is this on properly?" Asked Luna as she spun around for Hermione.

"This little bit is tangled here; all done. Perfect." Hermione replied as she admired Luna.

"How do I look?" Asked Ginny nervously as she stepped out of her room.

The room fell silent as the two girls gazed upon pure beauty.

"Gin. You look so beautiful." Luna replies slowly.

Hermione walked over to Ginny, placed her hands over the vial and let it hang over Ginny's face.

"You're perfect." Hermione answered quietly as she tried to keep back tears.

As the girls walked down the stairs, Molly and Arthur were waiting at the bottom, cameras ready. They were both speechless as they watched their daughter glide down the stairs. Once all pictures were taken, Arthur finally found the right words to say.

"So, who's ready to go to a wedding?" He asked as he stood straight and held his arm out for his daughter.

"I am." Ginny smiled.

*Harry's place*

"Are you nervous?" Ron asked as he adjusted Harry's tie.

"A little bit. What if she doesn't show up, what if it's not her perfect day?" He replied calmly.

"She will show up. She loves you Harry. She has for years. She's not going to quit now. Done." Ron said as he stepped back to get a better look at Harry.

"Well?" He asked

"Well, I don't think your going to look much better. So I guess we better go. We were meant to be there 5 minutes ago. Hurry up." Ron answered as he grabbed his coat and slipt a box into his inside pocket.

"Have you got the rings?" Harry asked as he stared at Ron with a worried look.

"Of course I've got the rings. I'm not stupid enough to ruin my sisters wedding day. She would kill me." Ron joked.

"She wouldn't be the only one who would want to kill you." Harry replied plainly as he looked at his appearance in the mirror.

"Ready boys? Oh by the way Harry, I'm bringing a girl I met recently to the wedding as my guest. I hope that's okay." Seamus asked.

"That's fine Seamus. Now come on." Harry said as he walked out the front door.

Part 12.

Harry stood at the end of the aisle nervously as he watched people begin to take their seats.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked the minister performing the ceremony.

"Yeah, pretty good I guess. It's just the waiting part that begins to stir the nerves abit." He answered as he loosened his tie a little. He glanced over at Ron who was also looking a little nervous.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay? You're the one that's getting married; to my sister." Ron replied calmly.

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for them to get here now."

"Yeah, I think everyone is. It's hot in here." Ron said as he got a piece of paper and began fanning himself.

"Well, Gin wanted a beach wedding, and I wanted it where Dobby could watch as well."

"Yeah I know. Its just so god damn hot."

"Oh stop complaining. As soon as the ceremony is over, you can take of the jacket, that might make it a little less hot." Answered Harry as he placed his hands in his pockets and turned to the front. He saw Hermione peep around the corner and quickly get back.

"Ron, they're here. Get up." He whispered

"Stop playing with the vial Gin! It looks fine. You look fine. Now are you ready for this?" Hermione asked as she straightened the vial so it would flow over her face, but not be on her face.

"Its so beautiful here." Luna said fascinated in the landscape.

"Haha. As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny responded as she wrapped her arm around her fathers and waited for Luna to begin walking.

The music began playing and Ron quickly whispered in Harry's ear

"Good Luck Mate" Harry smiled as he awaited for his bride-to-be to light up the room with her beauty.

Luna walked in first slowly, trying her best not to skip. She held the flowers in front of her as she smiled for everyone looking. At the end of the aisle, she saw Neville standing there smiling at her as she got closer. Next was Hermione. She walked into the room gracefully with a smile on her face. Everyone turned to look at her, but all she was looking at was Ron. He stood there speechless. She was so beautiful. She slowly walked closer and closer to him, when she realised she wanted this to be her wedding to Ron, but she knew that wasn't in the near future. She winked towards him and the smile grew even more. Ron watched as the love of his life came closer and closer to him, he began to think it was them that were getting married, she just outshone every one. She reached the end of the isle and took her place besides Luna, who was staring at the entrance with a smile. She looked over at Ron.

"Hi." She mouthed happily. She was so happy to be here.

"Hi" He smiled back

They both turned towards the front to see Ginny make her giant entrance. She looked so beautiful as she glided down the aisle. All eyes were on her as she steadied her breathing and glanced up at Harry. He couldn't stop smiling. He knew he was doing the right thing, he knew this was meant to be and would last forever. His hands relaxed as Ginny came closer and closer. Hey eyes sparkled as she walked further up the aisle. She was certain she was going to trip and make a fool of herself, but with Harry standing there waiting for her, she knew it could never happen. Smiles filled the room as they became entranced in her beauty. She looked around to see all her previous teachers sitting there, Professor McGonagall trying her best not to cry, her family sitting in the front rows, her mum in tears, and her old school friends all beaming with smiles. She was nearly at the end now. She turned back towards Harry to see him still smiling, his eyes full of hope and joy. When she reached the end of the aisle, Arthur turned to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and gave her arm to Harry. He walked away and took a seat next to his wife as he tried his best not to cry.

"Hey there" She smiled

"You look so beautiful" He smiled back.

Part 13

"Harry and Ginny would now like to tell you in their own words, why we are all here today." Spoke the minister.

"Well, where do I begin? I guess we are all here today because I love this woman with all my heart, and apparently she loves me as well. You mean so much to me Gin, you're my everything. You stuck with me through it all. You understood my decision to break it off when Voldemort was getting stronger and your safety was at risk, and you took me back when I knew I couldn't live without you. You are my whole world and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. Not many people would know this, but the last thing I though of before I sacrificed myself to Voldemort was you Ginny, only you. I love you so much, I always have and I always will." Harry said as he smiled at his future wife and handed the microphone over to her.

"Yeah, what can I really say that hasn't already been said? I love you so much Harry, words just can't describe how much you mean to me. You have saved me on countless occasions and you have always been my knight in shining armour, and I know you always will be. We have been through difficult situations, but we've only come out stronger. I know that things are going to happen that aren't always great, but that's just life, and if I'm certain I'll be spending mine with you, I know we'll both be okay. I love you Harry. I can't wait to be your wife." She beamed.

"So, now the rings if you please." The minister asked Ron as Harry and Ginny each held a hand out for Ron to place a ring in.

"Harry, please repeat after me. I, Harry Potter,"

"I, Harry Potter"

"Take you Ginevra Weasley,"

"Take you Ginevra Weasley" Harry smiled.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." He smiled at his future wife.

"Ginny, please repeat after me. I, Ginevra Weasley,"

"I, Ginevra Weasley" She spoke as she held his hands in hers.

"Take you Harry Potter,"

"Take you Harry Potter,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." She smiled as the last word came out of her mouth. It felt so right.

"Harry, Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her, protect her from harm and never let her be sad as you both shall live? The minister asked clearly as he gazed down at his book.

"I do." Harry answered smiling as he slipt the golden ring onto Ginny's finger.

"Ginny, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish him, protect him from harm and never let him be sad as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ginny beamed as she carefully slipt the ring onto Harry's finger.

"I hear by declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister smiled. This was his favourite part of performing ceremonies.

Harry folded the vial away from Ginny's face as he kissed her passionatly and meaningfully. She was only too happy to return the favour and place her hands around his neck and run her fingers through his hair. Cheers erupted around them as they stood embraced in each others arms and lips. Ron and Hermione were extatic for them, but they couldn't help but wonder when it would be them kissing in front of a hundred people. Ron gazed over at Hermione to see her looking over at him. Their eyes told each other the only words on their mind.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 14.

*At reception*

"You look beautiful Hermione." Ron smiled as he walked over to her with a glass of wine.

"Thank you Ronald. You don't look to bad yourself." She giggled as she took the glass of wine off him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Potter." The man behind the speaker announced. Claps and cheers erupted around the room as Harry and Ginny walked in smiling, hand in hand. Everyone rushed over to greet and congratulate them.

"Congratulations my darling girl." Mrs Weasley cried as she ran over and wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"Congratulations Harry. I trust that you will take good care of my daughter." Arthur said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Congratulations Mate! You were great!" Ron said as he gave Harry a hug and patted his back.

"Thanks Ron. I have to admit, I was nervous, but I knew I couldn't stuff up, because she was there with me, every step of the way." Harry smiled. This comment made Ron think.  
"Congratulations Gin! You were amazing up there! You lit up the room with your beauty." Hermione beamed as she engulfed Ginny in her arms.

"Thank you Hermione! And thank you so much for all the help you did. None of this could have happened if it wasn't for you!" Ginny laughed as she glanced around her very own reception. She owed a lot to Hermione.

Seamus and a very familiar girl approached Ginny. She knew she had seen the strange girl somewhere, but she couldn't think where.

"Congratulations Ginny! All the best for the future. Heres a little something from us to you and Harry." Seamus said as he wrapped his arms around the strange girl.

"Do you remember me Gin?" Asked the strange girl with a lovely smile.

"Eliza.. Is that you?" Ginny asked as she examined the girl carefully.

"Well look at that. She does remember." She smiled.

"Oh my god! How have you been?" Asked Ginny as she wrapped her arms around her in shock.

"Do you two know each other?" Asked a very confused Seamus.

"We used to go to primary school together." Eliza answered.

"I can't believe you're here! At my wedding! With Seamus!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a witch! Or keep in contact after you left." Eliza laughed.

"Harry. Harry come here and meet an old friend of mine!" Ginny called out as she smiled.

"Okay." Harry said walking over slowly, trying to get away from all the congratulations for a minute.

"Harry, this is my good old friend, Eliza. We went to primary school together." Ginny smiled as she introduced her husband to her old friend.

"It's nice to meet you Eliza." Harry said as she shook her hand gently.

"Yeah you too, congratulations on everything. Seamus has told me a lot about all your adventures and battles you had to face. You better take care of this one, but don't get on her bad side. You don't want to face the temper" She laughed.

"Oh so your Seamus's friend I take it. Well thank you, and yes I have been warned about her temper, luckily I haven't had to face it just yet." Harry laughed as he pulled Ginny closer.

"Well anyway, I better go find Seamus. You two have a great night!" Eliza said as she waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry turned to Ginny, pulled her close around the waist and kissed her passionatly as he rested one hand behind her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Gosh guys, you're already married. Calm down." Joked Ron.

"Geez you always interrupt don't you." Laughed Ginny. Harry's eyes and mind however, were not in the conversation. He was staring at a pair of people excluding themselves from the group.  
"What are they doing here?" Harry thought to himself.

Part 15

The male and female began walking over to Harry. Harry kept an eye on them as the gazed around strangely at the guests.

"Hello Harry." The woman said clearly.

"Hello Aunt Petunia. Hello Big D." Harry answered calmly. He had never expected for his aunt and cousin to show up to his wedding where the room was full of 'his kind'. Dudley chuckled at his old nickname.

"Congratulations. I knew your mother would have killed me if I wasn't here for you tonight." She said simply while still gripping her hand bag. Harry nodded.

"Congratulations Harry. You've got a beautiful woman with you." Dudley said as he happily shook his hand. It looked as if; Dudley had broken free of Vernon's rein over him. Dudley had a free mind.

"Vernon couldn't make it I suppose." Harry said plainly.

"No, he was being his normal stubborn self." Laughed Dudley.

"Gin. Gin come here and meet my family." This made Dudley and Petunia to smile. After everything they did to him, he still called them family.

"Gin, this is my Aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley." Harry said as he introduced his family to his new wife.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm so glad you could make it." Ginny smiled as she shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Petunia said calmly. She reminded her so much of Lily, the personality, the appearance, everything. It was as if her sister was still with her.

Harry stood with his arm around Ginny as silence fell between the group. Everyone around them now was catching up and enjoying the free drinks.

"Well, I better get home and deal with Vernon. Congratulations again." Petunia said as she decided to try and cuddle her nephew and his new wife. It turned out to be quite and awkward hug. Harry couldn't remember a time of Aunt Petunia ever hugging him. He was shocked, even more shocked to see Dudley standing there, not running after his mother.

"Do you think you have a spare seat for the rest of the night? Asked Dudley as he moved his hands to his pockets.

"Of course! Accio Chair." Ginny said with a flick of the wand. Dudley had never seen magic been performed on purpose, it was so fascinating to him, he was tempted to ask her to do it again. Instead he simply said,

"Thank you Ginny. Welcome to the family."

Part 16.

"Ahh can I please have everyone's attention? Is this thing on?" Asked Ron as he tapped the microphone repeatedly.  
"It's on Ron." Laughed Hermione as she sat beside Ginny who had her hand joined to Harry's.

"Well, as the best man, apparently I am meant to make a speech about Harry and Ginny's relationship. What can I say? He's my best friend and she's my baby sister," He laughed as the audience giggled.  
"I guess from the moment they met briefly on platform 9 ¾ all those years ago, Ginny had always liked Harry. It wasn't until Harry and I saved Ginny from the Chamber of secrets that he began to feel a connection between them. Through quidditch, Dumbledore's Army and holidays, they grew closer. After winning the house cup in our 6th year, Harry finally kissed Ginny. They went out for a few months, but after the sudden death of our headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the growing power of Voldemort and his followers, Harry decided to break it off for her safety. After that year, Harry, Hermione and I spent 6 months in a tent, travelling to new places every few days in order of horcruxes. Every night I would see Harry secretly stair at the Marauders map; for all of you that don't know what that it, it is a map of Hogwarts that shows everyone and what they're doing every hour of every minute of every second of every day. He would fall asleep staring at Ginny's dot on the map, hoping that she could tell he missed her and was watching out for her. After the war was over, they were free to be together. And I guess that's how we ended up here. Ginny; That is my man Harry over there. I know he'll treat you right, but if he doesn't.. just show him some of your tricks you tested out on us when we were younger. Harry; I have always considered you a brother, but now I get to stand up here and say, now we are actually related! Hell yeah!" Ron laughed as he spoke towards his best friend and his sister. They smiled back up at him. Then he say Hermione, and when he looked into her eyes, all he could see was pride.

"So, can I ask everyone to fill their glasses, and raise them to Harry and Ginny." Ron toasted.

"Harry and Ginny!" The room echoed as the voices and clinking of glasses spread through the room.

"Now I believe, they are going to have their first dance. So will everyone please welcome to the floor, Mr and Mrs Potter." Ron smiled as he made his way off the stage and over to Hermione.

Harry took Ginny's hand, led her out into the dance floor and pulled her close. He rested his hand on her back as he let her drop slightly. She was surprised by how much he could dance.

"Did you take dance lesson?" Asked Ginny smiling.

"Yes, I did." Harry laughed.

He pulled her closer as he lowered his head and kissed her romantically.

"I love you Harry." She beamed.

"I love you Ginny." He smiled as he waltzed them around the dance floor.

The song changed and people began to join in dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked as he kissed Hermiones hand.

"You may." Laughed Hermione.

He led her onto the dance floor, pulled her close and tried his best not to step on her feet.

"What a great night this has been." Smiled Hermione as she glanced over to Harry and Ginny as the laughed waltzing around the room.

"It has been a great night hasn't it." Replied Ron.  
"Yes, it has." Hermione laughed as she stared into Ron's sparkling blue eyes.

"Isn't this your favourite song?" Asked Ron

Hermione began to listen.  
*The thing about love, Is I never saw it coming, It kinda crept up and took me by surprise.*

"Yes it is." She smiled as she started to sing the song to herself.

"Say it again for me, Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm, The only one who blows your mind, Say it again for me, It's like the whole world stops to listen, When you tell me you're in love, Say it again." She sang. Ron smiled.

Ron let go and ran up on stage.

"Hey Everyone, it's me again. There is a beautiful girl in the crown who has no idea how much I love her. If it's alright with you, I would like to show her. Hermione, You are my whole world. You saved me from myself and always stood by me even when I was being a complete tosser. We may have not gotten along in the early years of our friendship, but I think we can both agree, you had me from 'It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.'" He mimicked her voice. Everyone in the crowd laughed as Hermione turned red.

"I'm nothing without you in my life, and I think its safe to say, You're the only one who will accept all of me for me, and love me for it, and not try to change me, no matter how much you want to." He laughed as he jumped off stage. He walked up to her slowly. As he walked closer to her, he could see she had tears of joy sitting in her eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger?" He asked smiling.

"Yes?" Hermione laughed trying her best not to cry.

He bent down on one knee, pulled out a small box and listened to everyone gasp.

"Will you marry me?" He asked nervously as he opened the box to show a diamond ring, with the words 'Swish and Flick' engraved around it.

"Yes." Hermione said as she started to cry, pull Ron up and leapt into his arms. She kissed him so passionatly, that it seemed like the world seemed to stop for a while. They never heard all the cheers echoing the room.

"Well thank god for that," Ron laughed as he took a deep breath. "I love you Hermione. Forever and always." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Swish and flick." She laughed as she went back for more.

**THE END** :)


End file.
